The Wolves of Fangorn Forest
by Secret Philosopher
Summary: A young woman who has been raised in Fangorn Forest is taken away from all she knows and is forced into the world of men. She escapes and meets up with Legolas, but why is the girl being pusued, and who's behind it all? R


A/N:

Pronunciation of names:

Subora- Sub like Submarine or like or a like a (yeah…pretty straight forward)

Metra- Met like I just met you ra like Raa the sun god of the ancient Egyptians

Cain- like Cane toad

Fangorn- Fan like I'm a fan of Orlando Bloom;) gorn rhymes with porn (sorry people that just how I remember it) (and if you didn't know how to pronounce that you're probably lost and should go hang out with people with lives)

Creon- like the king from Antigone.

Ok for some of you looking at that key was the biggest waste of you time ever, but anyway on with the story…

**Chapter One: The Maiden of Fangorn Forest**

The deep loneliness that swelled in her heart was unlike any she had ever experienced. It was close to her 17th summer and she still had no mate. The rituals were over and the wolves had gone to be with their chosen partners. After the winter pasted there would be a new generation of wolves that would need care, but that would be a blessing she would never experience.

Subora watched the wolves from her spot on Old Oak Tree, the tallest tree in the forest. Some of the wolves said it was the oldest tree in all of Fangorn and Subora believed them. Old Oak was located on a hill in the center of the forest, and when one looked from the top on a clear day all of Fangorn could bee seen.

Luscious trees stretched out for miles in all directions. The mighty mountains of the West obscured all view of the land that lay behind them. The largest of the mountains was Methedras or the Last Mountain, it stood proud and tall to the Northwest and was the source of the great river Limlight. To the East the world beyond the forest was brown and flat, but the North held some promise of beauty, for the beginning of a forest could be seen from afar. The land to the south was completely unseen, because the slope of the trees was upwards and this made them look like they would go on forever.

Another reason that she loved Old Oak was because when she was very quiet it almost seemed like the tree was speaking to her. The gentle sway of the branches was very soothing like someone rocking into peaceful oblivion. She fell asleep in the tree and a voice came from the Old Oak…

"Who are you and where are you from?" a tired voice asked her.

"I am nobody from nowhere." Subora replied simply.

At this the tree laughed, "You are not nobody and one day your name will echo in legends from every corner of Middle Earth."

"There is nothing beyond Fangorn except goblins, trolls, and orc. Even if there were others no one will speak of me for I live in Fangorn Forest where none can enter nor leave."

The tree was very solemn after this and said,

"The time of man will begin with the return of the king, but though the forces of evil may be abated for a time it will strike once more. The fellowship will be questioned and the Cain of every race in all of Middle Earth shall come forth from the darkness and be known. The weeds of the Dark Lord can not be killed with the destruction of its head. The roots grow deep in the hearts of many, and when their leader falls another shall come to fill his place. In this final battle some shall fall and other shall rise, but all will be faced with their greatest adversary, themselves."

"Of what battle do you speak?" Subora asked thoroughly confused.

"Do not believe all that you are told, for you are not as alone as you think." The tree spoke gently and slowly disappeared into darkness, and the dream was ended. _Surely it was a dream?_

Subora looked at her self, she was ugly and frail. She could not deny her hideous appearance. The wolves of Fangorn tried to be kind, but she heard their whispers. She walked on two legs instead of four, and had no fur. Her teeth were disgustingly blunt and useless for eating raw meat, which was why she only ate the fruits and vegetables of the forest. Her coloring was ugly as well, for who ever heard of a creature with skin as pale as the full moon and hair the shade of leaves in fall. She was not allowed to hunt with her pack because the wolves said her prey would spot her a mile away. Subora laughed at the thought of hearing her name in a legend, only the beautiful were remembered. The ugly things in life are what we try hardest to forget.

Subora saw a brown she-wolf approaching the tree, it was Metra. Metra meant 'mother wolf' in aetinian, the language of the wolves. The brown wolf was the mate of the Alfa male of the pack. It was customary for the mates of the Alfa male to change their name to Metra, for she was a mother to all the wolves in the pack. The Alfa Male changed his name to Fang, which in aetinian meant leader.

'Mother wolf' was a mother to Subora in every sense of the word, and Subora acted like her daughter as well. The she-wolf had cared for Subora since the girl was a babe and treated her as she would her own cub.

"Come Subora we must get back to the cave."

"Yes Metra I am coming."

The moon was whole and beautiful as it shined down on the forest and illuminated the way back to the cave. The Wolves of Fangorn Forest howled at the glowing white orb in the sky, in celebration of the day of tongues. Day of tongues was to commemorate the day the wolves were given the ability to speak and understand the language of men. The night was warm and a slight breeze swept through the forest causing the trees to sway in the wind, almost as if they were speaking.

Metra and Subora made their way to a small opening in the rocks that was just large enough for Supora to fit through. The opening lead to a large underground cave, it was said that the wolves of Fangorn Forest dug the cave when they were given their tongues. The cave was empty, for all the other wolves were out celebrating with their mates. Supora felt another wave of loneliness wash over her as she sat down on the bed of rocks that was her bed.

"What is wrong my daughter?" The brown she-wolf spoke to Subora.

"It is nothing Metra." Subora looked away from her surrogate mother and stared at the stone floor of the cave, not wishing to speak with anyone.

The she-wolf looked at her adoptive daughter it was apparent that something was bothering her, and Metra thought of something that would cheer her daughter in an instant.

"Have I ever told you the story of Fangorn the wolf?"

Subora looked up with interest, Metra always told the best stories. "No." she replied.

"Well then would you like to hear it?" The she-wolf already knew the answer, her daughter loved stories.

"Yes, please tell me." Subora smiled at her mother who so obviously was trying to cheer her spirits.

"Alright my child, the story begins many years ago…"

There was once a wolf, who lived before the time of names, in this very wood. He was an ordinary wolf who lived with his pack in the Dark Forest. One day a group of Orcs invaded the forest and a battle was fought. The Orcs vastly outnumbered the pack and they slaughtered the wolves. There was one wolf, however, that managed to escape.

The wolf was filled with great despair and laid on the floor of the forest not eating until he was mere inches from death. A single tear fell from the wolf's eye as he fell into the deep abyss. Suddenly the Witch of the Woods came to him and said,

"I have felt your despair wolf of the Dark Forest, and I have come to aid you."

The wolf looked at the witch, but could not understand her speech. The witch realized this and brought the wolf to the top of the Last Mountain, where there was a spring that flowed down into the Dark Forest. The witch caught the single tear of the wolf and cast a spell on it. She dropped the tear in the spring and the water was blessed so that anything that drank it would be filled with growth and vigor.

The wolf took a drink from the spring and he was instantly stronger than any wolf that had ever lived. Not only was the wolf strong, but he was given the knowledge of man. The wolf thanked the witch, but was instantly filled with a deep rage where his sorrow had been. The witch warned him to not waste knowledge with revenge, for that was the great fall of man.

"I have given you a great gift and you have accepted it as well as its cost." The witch told the wolf.

"What will the cost be my Lady?" The wolf replied.

"Long have I guarded these woods, but now my powers wane. I have placed all the strength that I have left in this tear drop." The witch pulled out the crystallized tear of the wolf. "I ask that you keep this and guard it for all time, if you should fail my magic will be taken away from you and the creatures of this forest. I leave with one last gift, the she-wolf of lore; may all your descendents be protectors of this forest."

The witch melted away to reveal a beautiful, white she-wolf. The she-wolf was called _Metra_ or 'mother wolf' and the male wolf was called _Fangorn_. This in aetinian means leader of the wolves.

"But I thought that Fangorn Forest was named after Tree Beard, the Ent."

"You have not let me finish the story my child." The she-wolf gave Subora a look and the girl was silent.

After that the forest was quiet for a time. The Orcs had wandered away and the devastation they had wrought had begun to heal. The forest, however, was eternally changed because the spring that held the witch's spell formed a river that lead to the Dark Forest. The trees drank up the magic and slowly changed into the beings we now call Ents.

The Ent we call Tree Beard had no name when he was changed, but befriended Fangorn, the wolf. The friendship between them formed the Tree-Wolf Alliance that we still honor to this day. The number of Ents and wolves multiplied and with the power of the water they were a mighty force.

Years later another band of Orcs invaded the forest, but this time they would not survive. Fangorn was the leader of the pack of wolves and they were stronger and smarter than the fist because of the witch's spell. The Orcs were defeated, and many fled into the mountains. Fangorn, however, had not forgotten the slaughter of his first pack by the Orcs hands. He chased the Orcs and killed everyone, but he suffered losses as well, and his mate Metra was killed in the battle.

Lost in his grief Fangorn took the crystal and placed it on Metra he promised that if the she-wolf were to be spared he would give up all he held dear in the world. His request was granted and he was turned into a two legged being, and banished from the forest. The crystal was protected by Metra and at the end of her days she hid it in the Forest. The love between Metra and Fangorn stayed strong until both their deaths and that is why it is customary for a wolf to mate for life

The Ent who befriended Fangorn was so touched by his love for Metra that he named himself after the wolf, so his name would live on forever; Fangorn in Entish means 'tree beard'.

"So the Forest is really named after the wolf?" Subora asked when the tale had been told.

"I am sure there are different stories of the naming of the forest, but that is the one I had been told as a cub. It happened very long ago." The she-wolf replied and stretched her tired muscles.

"No one knows what happened to the crystal?"

"It has never been found and no one knows where it is or if it even existed." The she-wolf said and lay down to go to sleep.

Subora was silent for a while, but spoke again.

"What does a man look like?"

"I do not know men have not been seen near Fangorn in many years." The wolf was filled with a sudden uneasiness hoping that the subject would be dropped.

"No one knows what men look like?"

"I have heard that they look some what like Orcs, but I can not say for certain." The she-wolf said sleepily, but still on edge.

"Orcs! But Orcs are evil creatures." Subora said with dismay.

"It is time to sleep Subora. Be at peace this night."

"Be at peace, Metra"

Subora, however,could not find peace and stared at the ceiling for over an hour. She thought of the crystal and Fangorn, but most of all she thought of man. Who where they and what did they look like? These questions haunted Subora until she finally drifted off to sleep.

_-A few hours later-_

"Subora come quickly!" The she-wolf nudged at Subora making her wake.

"Is it dawn?" Subora said getting up. Metra's voice sounded panicked.

"No, but it is fast approaching." The voice of Fang, the Alfa male, was heard and the room was silent. All the wolves had returned and the cave was filled. They turned to their powerful, black, furred leader to learn what was happening.

"I have just received word from a scout that three creatures have been sighted in the forest. One was an Orc." The wolves whispered among themselves, for it was not everyday that an Orc wandered into the forest.

"The other two were small creatures, not Orc, but some other kind of two-legged being."

"Well what are we waiting for? They are in our territory, and should be killed!" Cain, the second in command, yelled to his leader and instantly sounds of agreement were heard. The bolder wolves stood up, ready to fight with the tan haired second in comand.

"Trust me Cain I would have done so, but they are not under my jurisdiction. Tree Beard has killed the Orc and taken the other two creatures to Wellinghall, and I can do no more." The response was met with protests.

"Nonsense, they wandered onto our lands. We should go to Tree Beard and demand he hand the creatures over to us." Cain roared, and the other wolves howled with agreement.

"The Ents have long been allies and friends to the wolves of Fangorn and I will have no fighting between our kind and theirs." Fang's voice was firm, and he spoke with the strength that had gotten him appointed to Alfa Male of the pack. The wolves' protests instantly quelled.

"We will double the number of wolves at each post and if any others should be so unlucky as to wander into our forest they shall not return." The words helped soothe the anger of the wolves slightly.

"I will speak to my commanders in the meeting cave in ten drips of the mighty point."

A stalagmite was located to the side of the cave and water dripped into the pool beneath it. The water dripped very slowly and evenly at all hours of the day and night. Every drip of water was approximately 30 seconds, so when Fang said ten drips he meant five minutes. The wolves of coarse did not know what a minute was and could not use that to mark the passing of time.

The wolves all went to their section of the cave and laid down to rest, but Subora went straight to Metra, who was heading to the meeting hall.

"Do you think these beings are menMetra?" Curiosity was in her eyes as she spoke making Metrauneasy. Curiosity could kill in Fangorn Forest.

"I do not know Subora, but it is forbidden for anyone to associate with any creatures outside of the wolves, or venture to the boarders."

"I know, but what if these creatures are like me? Fang said they were two legged and perhaps they are men." Subora said earnestly.

"Subora you are unlike any other creature and the more you search the less content you will be." Metra criticized Subora, not because she was angry, but because she feared what would happen if Subora were to look for more answers than Metra could give.

"I know you are right Metra, but sometimes I am just so lonely." Subora said with despair and cast her eyes to the ground.

"The loneliness will pass my child and you will realize what a wonderful life you have under the protection of the wolves. We are you kind; you are our family, and my child." The she-wolf nuzzled Subora's cheek and the girl smiled.

"You should get some more sleep." Metra said gently and lead Subora to her bed of cloth and rock.

"Thank you Metra. Be at peace." Subora said as she fell asleep, it had been a long night.

"Be at peace this night my daughter." The she-wolf said as she left.

The meeting cave was filled with ten wolves; they held leadership positions in the pack and were responsible for the safety of all the wolves of Fangorn. No one spoke as their leader, Fang, took his seat facing all the other wolves with Cain at his right side and Metra on his left.

"As you have already heard the forest has been breached, and the number of sentries is to double, but I fear this is not the last of our visitors." Fang paused before he continued.

"Romulus has informed me that he himself has seen three creatures on the outskirts of the North Western boarder. Do you have anything to say Romulus?" The group of wolves drew their attention to the brown wolf with a white crown of fur. He had a powerful body and eyes that were hard to read.

"I was patrolling the border of the Northwest when the three creatures stopped to camp near the forest. I was going to act, but such is forbidden." He looked at Fang almost with blame, but Fang seemed unmoved by his statement.

"They were a strange group very different from each other one was a man; the other an elf; and the last was a dwarf. They seemed to be tracking a band of Orc that was traveling through the great fields beyond the forest."

"Why was I not told of this sooner Romulus?" Fang growled.

"I told you Fang." Romulus said with confusion.

"You did not, however, mention a band of orc." Fang said with annoyance.

"It was far enough away Fang that I did not think it necessary to report." Romulus said calmly.

"I am to be informed of all orcs that pass within eyesight from the border of Fangorn Forest is that understood?"

"Yes Fang, it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Has anyone else seen any orc they have not spoken to me about?" Fang said looking pointedly at Romulus.

"Fang, I have not seen any orcs or men, but on the air of the Western border the smell of burned flesh was in the wind. There were also sounds of metal clashing with metal earlier in the night. The flesh smelled rancid and I believe it was orc." A black and brown wolf spoke, he was in charge of the Western border. His name was Creon.

"And I was not informed of this either." Fang replied his eyes smoldering with anger.

"I informed Cain of it just after it occurred." Creon said looking at Cain, who was glaring at Creon.

Fang tensed and his fur bristled with anger. This was entirely unacceptable.

"I want my best warriors gathered to the West. I want outposts at every third mile. This is to be completed in two passes of the sun. You are free to go."

All of the wolves started to leave. Cain in particular seemed in a rush to get out of the meeting cave, and cringed when Fang told him to stay. When all had left Fang spoke.

"I am the leader of the wolves of Fangorn Forest it is my sworn duty to protect this forest and the wolves who inhabit it, but I can not do this if you do not tell me about Orcs and Men that come near the forest. I can not be everywhere in Fangorn you must tell me what goes on in and outside of the forest. You are my second Cain and must tell me everything, or I can not protect my kind, and you will have to be removed of your station. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes Fang, I am sorry that you were not told. I give you my word that it will not happen again." Cain said as he left the meeting cave.

Fang sighed he disliked having to talk down to Cain, but sometimes he really wondered why he had asked the tan wolf to become his second. He was so busy thinking he did not hear his mate enter the room.

"How are you my love? You seem tired." Metra said as she nuzzled his neck.

"I am fine, it is just Cain. I know that he can be a good second if only he would stop trying to get my permission to reclaim some of the forest that was taken over by men hundreds of years ago."

"I know my brother can be trying, but please understand he was never the same after our father was killed by the orcs." Metra said looking into her mate's eyes.

"Well enough about me. How did you enjoy the festival?" Fang said with a glint in his eyes.

"I enjoyed it very much. You're still the strong male I bonded to all those years ago." She whispered in his ear.

"Ha. Well aren't you daring this evening?" Fang said as he rubbed her neck with his cheek.

"Well the celebration isn't over yet. But…" She started but didn't want to finish.

"What my love?"

"It's Subora. She is not a child anymore Fang." Metra sighed.

"Yes, I know. I have been thinking about it often." Fang said seriously.

"The older she gets the more questions she asks. I feel horrible for her Fang. She is very lonely, and thinks she is the only one of her kind." Metra's voice was sad as she thought of Subora's suffering.

"We can not let her wander Metra. It was decided years ago that she may never leave this forest. A Halfling would not fare well in the land of Middle Earth. She would not be accepted by the Elves or Men. She really is the only of her kind Metra, and only by keeping her here is she truly going to be happy." Fang replied solemnly.

"She is so smart Fang. I do not think we can keep this secret from her even if we tried." Metra said with worry.

"Then we must try very hard." Fang said and walked with his mate out of the meeting cave.

A/N:

Ok what did you think love me hate me did I destroy everything you love about LOTR or do you want more. Just want to know if I'm wasting my time here. Thanks!

Review,

-Secret Philosopher-


End file.
